The Nightmare Games
by Rapunzelshy
Summary: When Merida asks Hiccup to watch the Hunger Games, he refuses. So she challenges him to an arm wrestle..he looses. She calls over Jack and Rapunzel and they come eagerly, though after a night of gorging themselves and watching the Hunger Games until they pass out-was probably not such a good idea after all.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second attempt at a fanfiction...I hope you like it :)**

**Oh and I own nothing!**

"C'mon Hiccup what are ye, a baby?" Merida says as she looks at Hiccup from where she sits on the table. "Ah think it'd be fun. We could watch a movie and eat some food or somethin'. Plus Ah love seein' 'em all go at it with their weapons!" Merida says as she grins and looks at Hiccup again "What do ye say?"

Hiccup seems not to want to as he folds his arms. "I dunno Merida.. Watching people slash each other up while gorging on junk isn't really everyone's idea of fun.." He says and shrugs. "Isn't there anything you'd rather do than watch the Hunger Games?" he asks with a raise of his eyebrow, hoping she'd say yes. He didn't really like movies like that anyway. Well, as far as he knew. He'd never seen it.

"Nay, there's nothin' else.." Merida says and shakes her head, crazy curls waving around slightly. "What about this?" Merida says as she pulls her foot up under her. "Ah'll arm wrestle ye an then we'll decide on who chooses the movie," she says and extends her hand, smirking lightly.

Hiccup thinks it over, guessing the worst that could happen was getting beat and he probably have no say in it anyway. So why not at least try? "You're on." Hiccup says and extends his hand as well, sitting on the table too so it was even.

"Ready...an...now!" Merida says, and almost immediately beats him. "Ah won!" she declares triumphantly. "Yeah...but I can't feel my arm..." Hiccup says with a frown. "Ye'll be fine...ye just need to toughen up is all." Merida says as she walks out the room. "Where you going?" he calls, raising his eyebrow and rubbing his arm.

"Tae call Jack an Rapunzel."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this..." Hiccup mutters as he puts his chin in his hands and stares at the wall. Sometimes it was a mystery to him how they'd even become friends in the first place. But before he could remember, Merida was already walking back in, with that same triumphant smile she'd had when she'd beat him at the arm wrestling.

"Rapunzel an Jack said they'd both come tae watch the movie with us," Merida says as she walks past Hiccup, going for some meat this time.

Of course. They would have to agree, wouldn't they? He could image it now. Rapunzel was coming because she was just that nice, and Jack was coming probably just to see him freak out. "Great," he mumbles. "When are we doing this anyway?" Hiccup asked, hoping to be able to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't.

"Tonight," Merida calls back from the kitchen as if it were obvious. "When else would we be doin' it anyway?" she asks, her voice ringing with a 'duh' tone.

Tonight. It had to be tonight. Tonight, when his father was out of town. Tonight, when he had no where else to go. Tonight..when he had no excuse to not watch the movie with her. "Oh." Hiccup says almost disappointedly. "Hiccup!" Merida calls soon, drawing him out of his moping. "Would ye get yer sorry carcass in 'ere? Ah need yer help."

Hiccup groans and gets up, then goes to the kitchen. "What with?" he asks with a sigh.

"Food!" Merida exclaims, tossing an apron at him and grinning. Hiccup sighs. If it didn't make Merida so happy, he would've never agreed to do the arm wrestling to begin with. Then he wouldn't have this problem. He knew he'd loose. But he'd do anything for his best friend. Even if that's all she ever was.

"You do know that you have to share...right, Merida?"

"Tuh. Says ye! Ah'll have as much as Ah want. There'll be plenty!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so glad for the enthusiasm! :D**

**Goddess of imaginary: here is more just as requested! and with more on the way! :D**

* * *

The doorbell rings right as they are preparing some homemade pizzas, making them become distracted. "Oof!" Hiccup says as the dough he is working on lands on his face. He begins trying to get it off, having to was it back up into a ball and start over because it tore. "Just great...I can't even make a pizza.." Hiccup mumbles then looks over at Merida and says "Could you go get the door? I'm a little busy and you already have two pizzas done..."

"Do Ah have tae do everythin'?" Merida asks as she wipes the flour off her hands and hits him with the towel. "Ye lazy thing," she smirks, walking out of the kitchen and going to get the door for who she hoped was her friends, as she can hear Hiccup hollering back at her about how he is not lazy. "Hello?" a flour covered Merida asks, opening the door.

"Woah," Jack says and smirks a bit at her, holding a couple two liters of pop, "What happened to you, Merida? Have a run in with a fake snow maker?" he asks and laughs slightly, drawing a roll of Merida's eyes in response.

"Will ye jus' get in 'ere?" she asks impatiently as she looks at Jack. " Hiccup an Ah need yer help in the kitchen... we're tryin' tae make pizza," She says as she walks back to the kitchen, leading Jack behind her. "By the way," Merida says as she looks over her shoulder at Jack. "Where's Rapunzel? Ah thought she'd be with ye," she says with a small frown, hoping Rapunzel wasn't having trouble with her mother again like she normally did.

"I think she should be here sometime soon," Jack shrugs as they enter the kitchen.

About an hour later, another knock comes to the door. all three of the friends look up, all covered in flour and sauce. Hiccup even has a pepperoni stuck to his forehead that he doesn't know about. "Ah wonder who that could be?" Merida asks as she raises her eyebrow at the two boys-who were doing more goofing around than cooking. Currently, Jack had Hiccup in a headlock and was trying to pour cheese on him.

"Boys..." Merida tries sort of nicely at first so she wouldn't be yelling. "Ah think Rapunzel might be 'ere..." She says and snaps her fingers at them, trying to get their attention again. Finally she gets tired of being nice, she yells at them. "Boys!"

"What?" Jack asks and stops, just about to pour the cheese on Hiccup's head. The boys both look at Merida, waiting for her to repeat herself.

Merida rolls her eyes and folds her arms. "Ah said, Ah think Rapunzel might be 'ere now... " she says with a tone of annoyance. "Ah was wanting one o' ye tae go an get the door," She nods off towards the door, as if it had been obvious.

"Oh..." Jack says and slowly lets go of Hiccup and sets the cheese down, allowing Hiccup to get out of the headlock.

"I'll get it!" Hiccup says and wipes his hands, then runs out of the kitchen to get the door. He would not have been so eager normally, but... he really didn't want cheese on his head. "Hi, Rapunzel..." he says and leans on the doorframe trying to look like jack hadn't been threatening to cheese him.

"Hi, Hiccup..." Rapunzel says with a bright smile. Then she sees how covered in food he is and becomes confused. "Uh..Hiccup...why is there a pepperoni on your forehead?"


	4. Chapter 4

After all four of them had been covered in food- and Jack had tried ot pour cheese on Hiccup a few more times-they were finally done making their food. it was pretty late already, and Merida was getting antsy. It takes them awhile to get cleaned up, but they are finally done and situated.

"Good grief Merida..." Hiccup says and raises his eyebrow at her, seeing how excited she looked as she sat there waiting for the movie to start. "excited much?"

"Ah can't help it Hiccup..." Merida says as she looks over at him. "Ah love this movie...Ah just hate havin' tae sit through all the stuff before it..." she says as she sits there and picks at the bowl of popcorn.

"You don't have to keep throwing popcorn at the screen though," Jack says as he sits on the couch behind Merida and Hiccup. He laughs slightly, reaching over Merida and grabbing some popcorn.

"Hey shh! shh! The movie's going to start!" Rapunzel says as she sits on the couch behind Hiccup, nearly as excited about it as Merida was.

The movie starts up, music coming with it as the scene opens on district 12. All four are sitting there with pizza and popcorn in hand, cups of various pop sitting around too. the lights are off and it is beginning to get late.

Even though the boys are asking stupid questions every so often and Merida keeps threatening them, they are all getting pretty interested. Soon they reach the part where Katniss is volunteering for tribute in Prim's place, drawing a soft sad noise from Rapunzel as she watches them drag Prim away.


	5. Chapter 5

**As you all know I own nothing from any of the movies :)**

**Ode to a Fangirl: maybe it will :) It will have a certain feel of Jarida in the story for parts, but not all of it**

**Goddess of Imaginary: Indeed. May the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

When the movie ends, Rapunzel has left to get a drink, Merida is still scarfing down more pizza, Jack is trying to out eat her, and Hiccup is staring at the screen and asking what happens next.

"Ah don't know," Merida says between bites. "Ah only have the first movie so far." She says as she shoves more pizza in her mouth.

"Oh.." Hiccup says and sits back, surprised at how interested he is-being that he didn't want to watch it in the first place.

When Rapunzel comes back, she laughs at Jack and Merida, who are still trying to see who can eat more pizza. At the moment, Merida is still five slices and a half ahead of Jack. "Oh well...why not?" Rapunzel says, as she then sits down and begins to eat too, followed by Hiccup.

"Oh...I don't think I've ever ate so much in my life.." Rapunzel says with a giggle as she finally stops, having eaten ten pieces of pizza.

Hiccup nods, pushing it away too. He'd had twelve pieces of pizza and was ready to burst. "I'm with you..." he says then holds his stomach. "I've never eaten that much..."

Jack stops as well, leaving Merida to finish until she stopped too. Jack had had close to seventeen pieces of pizza-while Merida had had close to twenty two. "I think I'm going to explode..." Jack says as he falls back on the couch and closes his eyes.

Merida, full of pizza and caffeine, was a ball of energy. "What do ye wanna dae now?" she asks with a grin. Yes. _Merida_- of all people- was grinning.

"Ugh..." is the only answer from her friends, who were laying around on the couch and on the floor.

Finally Rapunzel looks up and says "Well...we could always just watch the movie again..."

* * *

A few hours later, Rapunzel had fallen asleep with her head on Hiccup's lap-though he did not really like it, he was not going to wake her up. Soon he would fall asleep too anyway.

Jack was asleep as well, halfway off the couch. He had fallen asleep close to when the bloodbath started.

Merida stays up much longer than the rest, though her eyes soon grow heavy. As she tries to stay awake, she soon ends up closing her eyes as well.

Then next thing they would all hear would be the announcer.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" _


	6. Chapter 6

When Merida opens her eyes again, she is in a big wooded arena.

She looks around and sees all of the other teens, all of them on metal plates like she is. For some reason, this does not seem to be good. Why she is here, she has no idea. The only instinct she has is to survive, because she knows something bad is about to happen.

Then the gong sounds.

She is dumbfounded for a moment, before she realizes. This is the Hunger Games. And she's in it. The second's hesitation it takes to make the connection, everyone has already ran towards the giant cornucopia in the center that she knows all too well.

Merida silently curses to herself, then takes off running towards it. She knows from watching the movie and reading the books -the only books she'd bothered to ever finish- that the best stuff was at the top.

Making her way through the fighting teens, she somehow manages to get her hands on a few things. She is about to end up with the bow, but then something flies past her and cuts one of her curls off. She looks back and sees a girl she thinks she recognizes, but has to move away from the bow because another dagger is soon to come flying at her. Without thinking, Merida grabs the first one that was thrown at her, then takes off into the woods.

* * *

Back at what Rapunzel guessed was District 12, she was watching the whole thing on screen. She was watching Merida, who was her older sister. Rapunzel was hoping, praying that Merida would be the winner. With her, was her and Merida's mother, as well as Hiccup, who had promised Merida that he would help take care of her.

Most of the people in District 12 didn't know what to make of Merida yet, but thought that she may make it to at least the second day before she died.

As for the male tribute, Jack, they did not hold as much hope for him as they did for Merida. There were some who were betting that he would not even last the whole day.

His mother, a woman who mostly no one liked, was one of them.


End file.
